


Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

by EonaMokaa



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Sickfic, Surprise! - Freeform, and taako can't stop worrying about him, anyway, he just won't admit it, i hope i do the characters justice, poor ango mcdango is sick, so this is my first fic for the TAZ fandom, such a tsun, taako is def the type to constantly fret over people he's close to if they need help or cared for, this time featuring TAZ boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: Angus misses a magic lesson and Taako is determined to find out why.Or, I can't stop writing sickfics, someone please help me it may or may not be a problem





	Chicken Noodle Soup for the Soul

Taako should've known something was wrong when Angus missed magic lessons. If it was anyone else, he would write it off as them being a lazy brat, but this was _Angus_ they were talking about. He wouldn't miss lessons even if his hero Caleb Cleveland suddenly materialized next to him and offered to be life long friends. _Something was definitely wrong here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it._ Taako walked down the halls near the cafeteria and main lounge room first, since they happened to be closest, passing Merle and Magnus on the way. He stopped briefly at their table, crossing his arms and tapping his feet, before they noticed him.

 

"What's up, Taako? Aren't you supposed to be teaching D'jangus magic around now?" Magnus asked around a mouthful of fantasy burgers and fries, slurping loudly at his fantasy coke afterwards. Taako gagged. 

 

"That's the thing, meathead. He didn't show." Taako looked away as Magnus took another hefty bite. Merle laughed, and then quieted down after he received a death glare.

 

"Maybe he's sick and tired of you. The brat's probably fed up with your attitude by now, I know I am! That, or he's rebelling. Bit early for that though." Merle shrugged, wiping some crumbs out of his intricately braided beard. 

 

"No way, Ango practically looks up to him! Besides, from what he tells me all the time, he's always excited to learn magic and stuff. He wouldn't just quit out of the blue." Magnus butted in, and Taako sighed. So they hadn't seen Angus. Time to move on. 

 

"Well, if you see Agnes, tell him he owes me for ditching. I've got better things to do with my time than sit and wait around." Taako called after him as he left, tugging his long braid to one side of his neck. His fingers curled around the end of the braid, twisting and twirling the hair around his fingers nervously. Next stop, Lucretia's office. Maybe she'd sent him on an emergency mission, and he hadn't had time to tell Taako. It was a lot better idea than what lingered in the back of his mind, anyway. Without even knocking, he threw the door open and pulled up a chair, draping himself over it elegantly but quickly. 

 

"Hey, Luce, got a quick question. Did you have any missions for today?" He edged around the question, trying to get answers but also trying to hide how much it mattered to him. Lucretia looked up from her papers, seemingly used to them barging in by now. 

 

"Uhh, no, not really. I sent Carey, Kilian, and Noelle to go do a few things, but that's about it. Where you looking to do something? I've got a few errands you could run if you'd like..." She seemed caught off guard by his question, since it was out of his character to do missions unless he absolutely had to. 

 

"I'll pass on that one. Taako here doesn't do errands." He rolled his eyes melodramatically, leaning forward so he was practically leaning on her desk now. "I just wanted to see if a certain _brat_ was sent anywhere. Didn't even show up to magic lessons, the nerve!" Taako hoped that his acting was better than it sounded, he couldn't quite hide the hint of worry in his tone. 

 

"That is...unusual, especially for him. Maybe he went planetside on his own? I can call Avi, if you're worried about him. He should have a record of whoever leaves the base." Lucretia smiled, easily able to see through Taako's mask. She'd had plenty of time to know when he was hiding things from her.

 

"Fine. Just don't mention it was my idea!" Taako huffed, and jumped out of the chair dramatically, whipping his hair back as he left her office. She'd bring him back if she found anything out. 

 

There was only one other place he could be. The dorms. Taako had been searching for a good while now, and though he wouldn't readily admit it, he couldn't stop the worry and fear about what could have happened from creeping into his thoughts. _What if he was hurt? Went missing? What then?_ Taako did his best to assure himself that it wasn't as drastic as that, steeling himself before knocking on Angus' door. Every second that he stood waiting outside, hands nervously rapping against his arms and feet tapping impatiently, only further added to his worry. And then he heard something odd.

 

A cough? There was shuffling from behind the door, clumsy and loud and _painfully slow_ , and then the door was cracked open. Taako took in Angus' appearance; there were dark circles under his eyes, his nose was rubbed raw, his face was flushed, and he had burrowed himself in blankets. 

 

"Oh! Uhh, hello, sir! Did you-" A coughing fit wracked his lungs, and Taako wanted to hold him tight and rub his back until it stopped. "Did you need me?" He finally managed, voice hoarse and quiet. Taako frowned, letting himself in and closing the door behind him. 

 

"You missed your lesson, Agnes." Taako said, sitting himself down on a nearby stool. He motioned for Angus to sit back down on his bed. "You feelin' alright, kid? You look like shit."  

 

"Thanks, sir. It's just a cold, I'll be fine! I'm sorry I missed your lesson." Angus sniffled, adding another tissue to the already large pile. Taako's frown deepened, and he quickly crossed the room to sit next to Angus. He pressed the back of his hand against the other's forehead, scowling at the heat radiating from him. 

 

"Have you eaten anything today?" Taako asked, already making his way to the small kitchen. 

 

"No. I haven't really been hungry." Angus coughed, and Taako began searching the cabinets for a pot and the makings for chicken noodle soup. "You don't have to cook for me, sir! You're probably busy, so I don't want to bother you-" 

 

" _Hush_. You've got a fever. Of course I'm not going anywhere." Taako pulled out the largest pot he could find and set it to boil. "So you want soup or what, Agnes?" 

 

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" Angus smiled, and Taako wondered when he developed a soft spot for kids. He hummed as he worked, determined to nurse Angus back to health.


End file.
